


Gasping For You

by atticrissfinch



Series: Badboy!kurt/Cisgirl!blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, cisgirl!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a little handsy with Blair in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasping For You

“Hey sexy.”

Blair, startled, jumps a couple inches in the air and slams her locker shut as a hand closes around her waist, lips mouthing at her neck. She giggles warmly, her head cricking toward where Kurt is slobbering on her with enthusiasm. Her hand finds its way back around Kurt’s neck, her fingers playing delicately with the hairs there.

“Are you practicing for your ninja license or something?” she jokes as Kurt slides down the sleeve of her shirt to lick and suck at her tanned shoulder.

“I do look good in black.” He smiles against her skin, speaking into it. Blair hums in affirmation, her hand stroking down the cool leather of her boyfriend’s jacket. “But you know what I look even better in?” He poses towards her cheekily, nosing at her ear and wedging a knee between her thighs.

Blair smiles, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“You.” He growls playfully. He punctuates his words by slinking a hand down the front of her skirt, hiking it up slightly as his hand slips under to rub at Blair through her panties.

“Kurt, we’re still at school.” She protests weakly, but drops her neck forward as her breath gets slightly heavier, letting him tease her through her rapidly dampening panties.

Kurt’s fingers toy with the edges of her underwear, running along where the bare crease of her thighs meets the soft cotton as he threatens to slide under. “Hallway is completely fucking deserted.” He entices, licking around the shell of her ear sensually, the metal stud in his tongue dragging hard against the skin. His other hand comes up to cup her breast through her shirt, groping at the flesh as the fingers of his other hand skid under her panties and down her wet slit. She sighs at the feel of him touching her like this so publicly, rocking her hips briefly into Kurt’s fingers.

“At least fuck me in your car so we have some sort of cover.” She moans, nuzzling her face into Kurt’s neck, letting out little puffs of air that pebble his skin. She gasps as a finger enters her pussy, thrusting in and out in an erotic imitation of what she hopes Kurt’s cock will be doing in the next few minutes. For a second she considers rescinding that statement and having Kurt fuck her right against her locker in the hallway. Waiting was for rookies.

But when Kurt glides his finger wetly out of her pussy and straight into her mouth, silently instructing her to suck off her own juices, she knows that what she wants to do to Kurt this instant is in no way practical to perform in the echoing openness of the halls of McKinley. They’re out the door in seconds, hurtling for the backseat of Kurt’s beat up car and slamming the door shut after them.

Blair straddles Kurt’s lap immediately after his pants and boxer-briefs are shucked off, ridding herself of her panties as quickly as possible. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she stuffs them in Kurt’s mouth for good measure. His eyes widen at the turn of events, but he doesn’t object, especially since Blair is already ripping open a condom and sinking so hotly onto his cock. He moans loudly through the fabric, the sound muffled greatly as his excess saliva begins to soak into them. Once he is completely buried inside her, she leans forward to breathe into his ear. “You started this. Now it’s my turn to finish it.”


End file.
